User blog:PRAXISZ/November 23, 2013
Since this is my first blog post, I would like to welcome you to my page and thank you for checking out the perspective that I would like to share. If you know of me from this wiki, then you know that I am not a man of many words and as such my blog(s) will reflect that. However, I do sincerely hope that the perspective provided is of some positive insight into Transformers Legends gameplay. Lastly, if you know nothing of me, then please feel free to get to know me here on my page. Before I present my first Pro Tip into PVP Event play allow me to take a moment to establish what a PVP Event is. *PVP (Player versus Player) Events are events held in Transformers Legends that vie a player's deck versus another player's deck to the end result of determining which deck is the best wherein players win battles in hopes to maintain the longest winning streak possible. The better decks are then able to compete for the longest winning streaks thus gaining the highest amount of points determining rankings on the Position Leaderboard. Additionally during these events, event points are acquired so that players may secure ranks, IE Scout, Master Scout, and etc. PVP Pro Tip #1: The Power of One. This was one of the first aspects of PVP gameplay even before the PVP Events were launched that I began to observe. This aspect of PVP is three-fold. #The Power of One as it applies to your deck. #The Power of One as it applies to your opponent's deck. #The Power of One as it applies to both player's decks as they diminish. So, what is this Power of One? The Power of One most simply capsulized is (1.) the Power of the "One Shot" or the Power of one card to One Shot and down an opposing card. Conversely, it is also (2.) the Power of an opponent's card to One Shot and down one of your own cards. This is where in my opinion Deck Power is most misunderstood as it applies to PVP. The deck power calculation in itself prioritizes the attack potential of your entire deck. In PVP this number is less important than the actual numbers that are displayed on your cards when you are in the Team menu of your base and you tap the edit or recommend buttons. A player's deck can only reach certain attack (ATK), health (HP) and defense (DEF) values. Those values are determined by the Transformer and weapon cards that you have available. Many players seem to feel that prioritizing attack will yield the highest rate of success when in performance this is not true. I often mention balanced and unbalanced decks. A deck that prioritizes attack in lieu of health and defense would be a perfect example of an unbalanced deck. This is where (3.) the Power of One applies to both player's decks as they diminish due to cards being downed. As a card is downed in a deck it's deck power rating diminishes. Therefore, if a card was prioritized on attack and had it's health and defense sacrificed and was then downed now imagine the remaining DP left in the deck and how this effect progresses as more cards are downed. This is what I consider diminishing DP. So, what should a player do to construct a balanced deck in regards to the Power of One? Players should focus on card types that they have available and the ability that they have to balance the health and defense across those cards. For the sake of simplicity and briefness, I will categorize the cards into these three categories: Leaders, Soldiers and Tanks. Now these categories are present in Transformers Legends but it is a bit more detailed than this. Leader cards usually are the most balanced of the three and boast strong attacks. Soldiers usually boast a strong attack with moderate health and average defense. Tanks usually have a weaker attack in comparison to other cards, however, they are buffed with health and defense. Attack values should be set high enough so that each of your cards from the strongest to even the weakest (if possible) will be able to one shot similar or slightly higher rated cards. If you have tank cards, then this will more than likely not be possible for those cards, but this is where their HP and DEF stats are factored in. Most Tank cards can "Critical Hit" and down similarly rated cards. Tank cards should survive and deal damage longer which also increases their likelihood of triggering a "Critical Hit." This is where R5 Metroplex and R5 Trypticon excelled before they were phased out due to power creep. Lastly, you can overkill with your attack values which will boost your DP, however, will weaken your deck overall in most cases. If you only require 50 attack points to down a card and you are equipping a weapon that boosts your attack points to 100 and lowers your health and defense to a range where you are subject to (2) the Power of One then obviously the trade-off is not justified. Finally, in PVP battles, you must attempt to select the weakest deck that is subject to (1.) the Power of One. When such a deck is not available remember that this is where the Battle cube multiplier comes in. Select the multiplier level that you need so that the (1.) the Power of One is to your advantage!* I hope that my perspective sheds some light on the issues of deck construction and Deck Power as it relates to PVP. Again, thanks for the read! *NOTE: During various stages of PVP advancement you face decks that are able to attack your cards first. This cannot be mitigated. In this cycle if you are facing higher rated or equally rated cards in some cases, mathematically, it is simply not possible to advance regardless of the multiplier chosen. Its all in the cards. PRAXISZ Category:Blog posts